


Paparazzi

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Paparazzi

11-Paparazzi  
索林醒来的时候，他和瑟兰迪尔在车后座挤成一团，昨夜欢爱的痕迹还在，他们来了一次又一次，直让瑟兰迪尔再也无法坚持，昏睡过去。索林回想起瑟兰迪尔流着泪不停求饶的模样，摸摸嘴唇，柔软的触觉似乎还在，索林看在怀中睡得深沉的爱人，觉得自己再来个十次八次也没问题。  
瑟兰迪尔动了动身子，为了取暖往索林怀里窝，嗓子眼里发出几声对睡眠环境不满的咕哝，索林在他的额头上印上一个吻。  
接着是他的眉。怎么说呢，瑟兰迪尔的眉毛太粗太浓，而且不像发色那般浅金，带点淡巧克力色，可放在瑟兰迪尔脸上偏偏十分和谐。眉毛毛茸茸，索林唇上痒痒的，他勾起嘴角继续亲吻他的眉心，鼻梁。  
最后是双唇。  
瑟兰迪尔双唇微张，粉嫩的薄唇上泛淡淡水光，瑟兰迪尔的唇似乎没有干的时候。  
第一下，索林胆怯地换了方向，吻到他的嘴角。  
第二下，几乎是在接触的瞬间分开，生怕瑟兰迪尔醒来。  
第三下，双唇轻轻相触，点到即止，迅速离开。  
第四下，双唇相贴。  
索林觉得自己跟情窦初开的小姑娘似的，看着情郎，满心的欢喜与爱慕，想要亲近却没有勇气，小心谨慎终于真的亲上了之后又不知所措，开心羞耻混杂在一起，扭扭捏捏任凭两团红云飞上自己面颊。  
索林是个糙老爷们，虽然没那么严重，但也差不多。  
“你要羞涩到什么时候，要亲快亲，”瑟兰迪尔依旧闭着眼，可他似乎能看到索林窘迫的模样，双手环上索林脖子，“就当我没醒。”  
索林噗嗤一声笑了，只是微笑宠溺地看着他，瑟兰迪尔等半天不见对方动作，睁眼看到一张傻脸，顽皮地用食指刮了一下索林的鼻尖，凑头上去吻住他的唇。  
瑟兰迪尔才不会像索林那样受繁文缛节束缚，他霸道地将舌头探入索林的口腔，两排贝齿啃咬索林有点干裂的唇，与不知所措的舌纠缠。索林见瑟兰迪尔并不排斥与自己在这种时候接吻，放宽心与他纠缠。  
一个漫长的吻过后，瑟兰迪尔面带红云，指指车载时钟，天也快亮了，他们决定先穿上衣服驾车到最近的一方家里洗个澡，然后或许在索林上班前再来一发。  
瑟兰迪尔开车，他说不愿意让索林碰他的越野，索林有点不高兴，刚想接他话把儿，结果瑟兰迪尔一句话就让他愣在那里。  
“等回去你碰我就够了。”说罢瑟兰迪尔发动车驾车驶出停车场。  
\---  
索林托腮坐在副驾驶座里看瑟兰迪尔认真驾车的侧脸。  
是不是可以跟他表明心意了呢？  
“我真的要重新好好考虑用不用安全套这件事了。”瑟兰迪尔说，他们并没有清理，索林的精液依旧残存在瑟兰迪尔的肠道内，估计这时候已经顺着洞口流出来将瑟兰迪尔的内裤打湿一片。瑟兰迪尔不舒服地调整身姿，流出的感觉太过于羞耻，他不得不集中精神好好开车来暂时忽视那种感觉。  
索林的一侧嘴角上扬，当然是瑟兰迪尔看不到的那侧，瑟兰迪尔已经在尽全力掩饰自己的窘迫，可索林依旧能看出端倪，他已经在脑海里构思下了车剥开瑟兰迪尔衣服时候用什么荤话“羞辱”他了。  
他们两个就是一对互相拆台的情侣，索林这么想。虽然他们还并不了解透彻，但进一步是完全可以的。既然瑟兰迪尔愿意与他接吻，是不是应该乘胜追击，争取一下瑟兰迪尔的心了呢？  
“我觉得……”索林忍不住开口，瑟兰迪尔稍向前倾的姿势让他身体一阵灼热。  
“我觉得做爱的时候接吻的确是个增强快感的方法。”瑟兰迪尔注视前方，“你别有负担。”  
索林怔怔地点头，把嗓子眼里的话咽下去，心里不是滋味，昨晚上那份兴奋满足劲被瑟兰迪尔一句话狠狠踢倒冰窟窿里爬不出来沉了底。  
瑟兰迪尔舔舔嘴唇，不去注意索林明显的失落模样。  
他也想借此机会和索林亲近几分，可心中被莱戈拉斯母亲捅了一刀的地方隐隐作痛，像是提醒他小心为妙，拉长战线不怕，等真的确定下来自己对索林的感觉是“爱”，再行动一样不迟。  
瑟兰迪尔明白索林对自己也有依赖，可自己的与他的所谓的“依赖”，真的是同一种东西吗？因为贪图金钱，因为垂涎美貌而向自己大献殷勤的人瑟兰迪尔见得多了，虽然索林正直，热忱，但怎么敢保证，索林·橡木盾最终不会向世俗低头，变成贪婪暴淫的人？  
索林并不是一件物什，瑟兰迪尔心知肚明，他有离开的也有留下的权利。  
划清界限吧，瑟兰迪尔，心中一个声音说道，万一，万一索林再次离开，你也不会伤得太深，你们两个本就不是一路人，自从你选择隐姓埋名远离喧嚣，便失去了生活在阳光下的资格。你们生活的世界不同，他在阳，你在阴，你想要融入他的生活，可别忘了一接触阳光，像吸血鬼一样灰飞烟灭的那个是你，更何况，你根本不了解他，不知道他心中所想，怎敢爱上他呢？  
一片寂静，直到索林的电话铃声响起，索林松了口气，终于可以缓和一下尴尬的气氛，他接通电话，那头是他的好友德瓦林，语气急促，环境嘈杂，似乎遇到什么大事。  
“索林，你今天最好不要到医院来——干脆不要露面，你祖父出事了。”  
\---  
“我是被家里人赶出来的。”索林看着面前的日报，眉头深锁，“在十年前，橡木盾家就和我没了关系，我想，这件事并不会牵扯到我头上。”  
甘道夫看了一眼标题，说：“橡木盾当家索尔·橡木盾，被举报为器官走私贩，凭借和多家医院院长医师的关系有意制造医疗事故，窃取病人器官获取暴利，现在已经立案调查，这事不管真假，都会牵扯到你，别忘了埃雷博医院和橡木盾家关系密切。”  
他们现在在袋底洞里，比尔博，德瓦林，甘道夫几人默不作声。  
瑟兰迪尔你没有跟来，索林下车后他意味深长地看了索林一眼，随后升上车窗没有留恋地驾车离开，留他一人怅然失神。  
说起橡木盾家，可算是本市最大的医学世家。索林的父亲索恩，虽英年早逝，但也在相关领域里占有一席之地。索林也是秉承父亲的遗愿，在被赶出家门后继续坚持从医。他选择了父亲曾任职过的埃雷博，他选择了父亲的研究方向。他是父亲的骄傲，过去是，现在也要是。  
索林的祖父索尔，也算是老太爷级别的了，老爷子神龙见首不见尾，与家里人关系并不密切，可他处事圆滑，性情虽冥顽不化（从索林向他出柜后大发雷霆将他扫地出门并对天发誓再无如此不肖子孙这点就能看出来），但也不至于丧尽天良干出这种事。  
“索林？”比尔博试探地问了一句，将他从思绪中拉出。  
“奇力怎么样了？”比起铁定受牵连的自己，索林更担心被自己宠爱惯了的外甥。消息不长腿，却跑得比什么都快——万一奇力在学校里……  
“奇力没有事，有阿拉贡护着。”埃尔隆德推门而入，“索林你出来，我有事跟你说。”  
\---  
索林随埃尔隆德到了屋外，他们两个并不太熟，只能算点头之交，相识完全因为瑟兰迪尔。  
“这种事，无论是真是假，你都免不了被推上风口浪尖。”埃尔隆德开门见山，“如果你想把奇力转到其他城市里上学，保护他免受流言蜚语骚扰，我会鼎力相助。”  
索林默不作声，脸色并不好看，他当前的确只担心奇力。  
早在十多年前祖父向媒体大方承认索林不再是橡木盾家一员的时候，自己尚未成年，作为当事人的他起初面对世人好奇目光慌张无措，是姐姐支撑他一路走下来，他对聚光灯并不陌生，他相信，现在的他能处理好一切，能保护自己爱的人渡过难关。  
“奇力可以和菲力一起生活。”索林喃喃，“您最好与我撇清关系，我不想因为自己连累其他人。”  
“就像十年前，你独自承受那般？蛰伏三四年，等世人忘却后再东山再起？”埃尔隆德看着这个比自己年轻十岁的男人，他能理解，在瑟兰迪尔决定隐藏自己存在，只为莱格拉斯母亲能安心生活的时候，他便在弟弟脸上见到了那种直面艰难险阻的毅然与坚强。  
“是的，我经历过一次，也不会再怕第二次。”索林苦笑，“我想麻烦您，让奇力转到菲力在的城市的学校。”  
\---  
菲力来得匆忙，他驾车载奇力行驶在公路上。他没有跟弟弟说话，他知道，看起来坚强的奇力，如果开腔绝对能哭得梨花带雨像个小姑娘。他太了解他了。  
倒是他的那个朋友……  
莱戈拉斯看到自己来班里找弟弟，长了个心眼跟了出去。  
奇力大方向金发小伙子承认自己即将转学，原因都明白。虽然在阿拉贡的庇护下没人敢对奇力指手画脚，但男男女女投向他的目光已经说明了一切。  
“奇力，你……”莱戈拉斯动了动嘴唇，不知该说些什么。  
奇力对他苦笑：“莱戈，你最好不要和我接近了。毕竟，我和舅舅都姓橡木盾，到其他的城市，对你我都好。”说罢从脖子上解下一个护身符，莱戈拉斯见过，无论做什么，奇力都会佩戴，遇到什么困难，也会紧紧攥住那块小石头，似乎这是他力量的源泉，“这是我妈妈留给我的，幸运符，你拿着，上面有她亲手刻下的‘希望’。”  
莱戈拉斯接过护身符，像是想起什么一般，解开自己脖子上的一条微镶钻树叶形状的吊坠：“那，你拿着这个。这是父亲给我的生日礼物，我希望你看到这个，就能想起我，不论时间地点，我们的友谊不变。”  
菲力看着拥抱的两个小家伙。莱戈拉斯先给了奇力一个紧紧的拥抱，并亲吻奇力的额头，祝他一路平安。  
当时匆忙，现在菲力想想……总觉得这两个小家伙之间哪里不正常……  
舅舅对自己千叮咛万嘱咐，好好照顾弟弟，不要常与自己联系，更不要见面。  
索林的良苦用心他都懂，可……  
为什么索林只是一厢情愿地牺牲自己，却不想要我们的帮助呢？  
人从来都不是独自走下去的。  
\---  
索林在电话里对埃尔隆德表示最诚恳的感谢。  
“索林，”电话那头传来埃尔隆德的声音，“我知道你已经向医院递了辞呈，我知道你愿意为了大局自我牺牲，但希望你能够接受我们的帮助，到林谷生物工作，我愿意为你的信誉做担保。”  
索林沉默。  
最终他选择拒绝。  
埃尔隆德的声音里满是失望，“我以为，你会看重你热爱的事业。”  
“我的确看重，可我现在不论做什么，都会对您乃至您的企业带来负面影响，我不愿意如此报恩。”  
“可瑟兰迪尔……”埃尔隆德迟疑地开口，索林立即接话：“您放心，我不会纠缠他，更不会让他由于我被记者穷追猛打。”索林咽了一口唾沫，心口有点疼。  
“……”埃尔隆德在电话那头叹气，他并不想拆散两人，尤其在瑟兰迪尔明显有被索林吸引的征象的当下，他今天会出面帮助索林，完全是因为弟弟的恳求，“有什么需要，告诉我。”  
刚挂断电话，瑟兰迪尔的电话便打了过来，索林摇头，狠心关了机，他打开电脑开始搜索“橡木盾”。  
他想看看那些曾经把自己塑造成“不肖子孙”“受迫害的弱势少年”的记者们，这次说些什么。  
而且，这次他并不像从前那般在意别人的目光。他在意的，是是否有人受到自己的牵连。  
-END-


End file.
